The Pocky Game
by Crumpled Paper Hearts
Summary: Lucy's love of her working novel is tested when Loke pops up one rainy day to play an interesting game with her...  a bit long  LOKE/LOKI x LUCY


"_WHA-! LOKE!"_

Apparently, the blonde Celestial mage was in her room. The hot-headed, pink-haired dragon slayer, the stripping ice mage and the feared armored wizard was not present in the said blonde's apartment.

It was a raining and a bit chilly. The blond, who went by the name of Lucy, wrapped herself in an ethnic-patterned shawl and cozily sat herself in her desk to continue a novel she was working on.

She _could_ say it was perfect; the lack presence throughout her house, the accuracy of how the pale yellow light from the lamp enveloped her desk, and how she seemed to have everything in place, but of course she _could _say that… but she'd be lying.

As writing, she noticed a bright light form behind her and that created a long, dark shadow in front of her. Warm hands reached out and embraced her neck, causing her to gasp and drop her pen to the dark oak floor.

Lucy turned quickly in shock of whoever has intruded in her house, but was flabbergasted when, as she turned her head, was face-to-face with no other than…

…Loke…?

…Loke, one of Lucy's stellar spirits, known as "Leo the Lion". He had rich orange hair that 'swished' back and seemed to defy gravity. His eyes were mesmerizing, and were behind a pair of dark blue-tinted shades. He wore a black suit, neatly washed, adorned with a tiger-printed tie.

And here he was giving Lucy the shock of her life;

"WHA-! LOKE!" Lucy gasped, obviously least expecting her lion spirit.

She was going to be furious, if there was at least anyone who could go into her house it would be Natsu, Gray, Happy or Erza, but she didn't even call him!

Lucy was about to yell at him until…

Oh my gosh, she was _this_ close to his face! …About a quarter of an inch. She could clearly see his eyes, so dazzling. Their noses touched and their lips were _so_ close.

Noticing the lack of space between she and her spirit she turned a deep crimson and jerked her head back, "Loke! What are you doing here?" She spluttered,

Said Loke caressed her cheek, "Because my Lucy seemed to be lonely." He answered in a charming voice,

Lucy quickly slapped his hand away, "What? I'm not lonely!" She defended loudly, noticing that she had yelled so loud, she began to turn redder, "I-I mean…" She stuttered, not wanting to offend him, "…I'm not lonely." She answered in a whisper-like tone, bringing her knees to her face and wrapping her arms around then so that she could hide her face in it.

"So cute!" He gushed as he petted her.

"What do you want…?" She mumbled under her breath.

Lucy watched him eye the groups of paper stapled together in her desk longingly. She knew what the meant. "Oh no!" She yelled as she jerked her head up and stomped her feet to ground to stand up to look at him in the eyes, "No one, I repeat, _no one_ can read my novel. And if there was, It would be Levy!" She explained, the lion looked a bit disappointed,

"Aw, c'mon, Luce..?" He mimicked as if Levy said it, pleadingly

"Of course no- HEY!" Lucy was about to protest but Loke had grabbed one of the groups of paper and was about to bring it up to his face to read it.

She tried her best to quarrel with him so she could get it back, but Loke pulled his hand away, far from Lucy, and used his free hand to prevent her from moving forward.

Lucy tried to reach for the papers, which was difficult from being constrained by Loke's hand.

Loke laughed devilishly. It had been unbearably _boring_ in the spirit world, and he was right when he assumed he'd have some fun here.

But something went off, unknown at first to the lion, his free hand that prevented her from advancing was actually on her chest!(_a/n: You know what I mean, don't you? *wink* *wink*_) Once noticing this, Loke blushed an even deeper red than Lucy had, but fortunately she hadn't noticed, being too busy on getting her story back.

Loke hid both of his hands behind his back, "You want to get it back don't you?"

Lucy gave him a 'well-of-course-duh' look, her hands resting on her hips in a cute manner.

"Well I have a game we could play~" He excitedly said, his blush subsiding

Lucy swore she thought this was Happy she was talking to. But knowing how stubborn lions are, she agreed to play. "Okay, fine. What is it?" She asked flatly

Loke put his hand into his jacket pocked and brought out a red-colored box… a box of Pocky…

"I bought this from a favor of my friend, their biscuit sticks dipped in rich, expensive chocolate," He explained, "I know a game we could play with this."

Lucy listened intently; she knew that whatever she was getting herself into, was more than she had bargained for.

"Both players bite one end of the 'Pocky stick' and nibble their way to the center. But we are only to nibble, if you bite and let go, you lose. And if both players refuse to let go, whoever ate a bigger fraction of the stick will win" He explained as he winked, his cheeks were slightly pinkish

Lucy listened, and drew a mental picture in her head. Once he was done, all that was drawn in her head were to monochromatic, poorly drawn figures… kissing…

Lucy's hands flew to her mouth as her whole body turned red in embarrassment, "No! No way I'll-"

It was only expected that she would refuse, but she then realized that he had her novel as hostage, she had no choice really. "…F-Fine…" she grimaced

Loke was honestly taken aback; he didn't really _expect_ her to agree. Her writing may have meant more to her then he thought.

Loke opened the box and pulled out one Pocky stick, the chocolate had covered about eight-ninths of the stick, leaving a small, dry portion for holding.

He pointed the chocolate-dipped end in front of her lips, Lucy hesitatingly bit into it, a furious red.

Loke, with even redder cheeks than before also bit into it…

. . .

The two have been nibbling for almost what seemed like forever, both of them starring into each others eyes, Loke into her brown eyes, and Lucy into his green…

Lucy's blush seem to have subsided a bit, but Loke's became richer, they were now the same shade of red,

"_Oh crap! Oh crap!"_ Lucy thought to herself, she noticed that Loke was nibbling faster than her, and that he was almost at the center, if he got there, he'd automatically win. And _that_ would be problematic. He'd probably spill her writings to the spirit world and Fairy Tail guild. Lucy panicked at her thoughts.

Meanwhile, Loke was too engulfed to notice he was winning; he was too consumed in the beauty of her to barely care. He probably thought Lucy was taking her time so that he'd run out of magic and would be sent back to the spirit world. But no, Loke had the free will to go in and out of Earth Land as he pleased, being the strongest of the golden keys.

"_That's it!"_ Lucy yelled at herself, as Loke's lips were slowly making it's way to the center, Lucy took on a big bite, and bit to the center faster than Loke's lips… Of course… the victory also came with a kiss…

Loke was initially shocked; he didn't know that his master had the courage of actually trying to _win._ He thought she'd back out at some point, but she has proven him wrong.

The kiss was sweet, due to the chocolate flavor of the Pocky snap. Both lips, hence, were plastered with chocolate, the kiss being delicious.

Lucy couldn't believe her stupidity of what she had gotten herself into. But she had to admit. The kiss tasted pretty sweet.

. . .

Their lips soon parted, too early for what Loke thought, but his face was even impossibly redder than Lucy's, who looked bloody, bloody red.

Loke than, nonchalantly placed the papers back on Lucy's desk as promised, and only _one_ thing came to his mind…

"_I have __**got**__ to get more of this stuff~"_

_~aeiou~_

_**Okay, how was that? So this is my second fanfic for Fairy Tail, and my first one-shot. What do you think? I got the idea at first in…chapter 8, was it? Of a manga called "Kaicho wa Maid-Sama!" or "The student body president is a maid!" The title of the game is called "Pocky game" as explained. I apologize that is unbearably long, but I wanted to try to get even deeper into the feeling of the characters, and I for one, while writing this, was thinking, "Hey… this is pretty cute…"even if I am more into the "bloody" genre of things in general. This anime really brings out the inner fangirl in me.**_

_**So what about you? What do you think?**_

_**R&R**_

_~The Time Alchemist_


End file.
